San Fransico Dreams
by Shinigami29
Summary: [slight AU, Greg Pairing] He smiled at the people around him, the painted-on bow-tie and neon blue hair drawing even more looks. It was comical, but then again, he had always been the comical one... plus, this was his one big shot to be remembered...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The Christmas Party was great, everyone at the lab seemed to have showed up: Tasha, Damien, Sam, Charlie... But where was Sara Sidle? The new girl that hadn't left his dreams since she arrived two months ago?_

_He strutted his stuff out onto the dance floor, causing people to laugh. Who wore black slacks to a party? Let me rephrase that... who wore _only _black slacks to a party? He smiled at the people around him, the painted-on bow-tie and neon blue hair drawing even more looks. It was comical, but then again, he had always been the comical one... plus, this was his one big shot to be remembered before he moved out to Vegas..._

_Then he saw her, standing off on the sidelines with her glass of wine making it's way to her lips. The mistletoe above her just begged to be noticed..._

_"Ms Sidle," he didn't remember the trip over, but there he was, leaning casually against a wall, chest bare for the world to see. "I see that we are standing under mistletoe..."_

_She glanced up with a groan. "Darn... you're right," she sighed, turning away. She had no intention of kissing him._

_"You make itsound like it's a bad thing," he chuckled. "Come on... it's not like we haven't kissed before..."_

_"Oh, but we haven't," she reminded him. "It's just that you can barely register the difference between your dreams and reality."_

_"Damn," it was his turn to sigh. "Well... I guess I can't argue with that... but I _do _know that I wasn't the only one flirting these last couple of weeks... admit it, you're going to miss me!"_

_"Of course I am," her smile was brilliant, making his breath catch in his throat; How come he had never noticed before? "We're all going to miss you..."_

_"Give me a goodbye kiss?" he asked, leaning towards her..._

_"Another time," she turned back to him, her smile blinding his senses to everything but her. "Okay? Good."_

_And with that she left, disappearing in the dancing crowd. He sighed, again, as he watched her, leaning heavily against the wall behind him for the few moments before a girl came up, asking for her kiss... He gave it to her._

"Greg?" He snapped to attention as he heard a voice. The room around him returned to normal, the last remnants of sleep disappearing. He was in the breakroom, Grissom and Sophia looking at him... "Greg, do you know where Sara is?"

"No clue," he yawned, stretching his arms above him. "Well, what case have you got for us today? I'll tell her about it when I run into her."

"If she's late, she's late," Grissom reminded him. "You and her were going to work on a DB down at Shimmer, but instead you can work with Sophia. I'll send give her a case when she-"

"Sorry I'm late!" she stumbled into the office looking disshevelled; Greg couldn't help but laugh. "Traffic held me up..."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Greg sniggered. "Traffic?"

"Shut up Comando," she glared at him as she sat down, then turned to Grissom. "What have you got for us?"

"You have a Missing Person," Grissom responded, still trying to register the miniature conversation.

"Great, we'll get going then," she forced a grin before standing up again, reaching out to grap Greg's arm.

"Hey!" he backed away from her. "I'll go only when I get my kiss."

"You have a kiss?" she just stared at him blankly.

"Sara," her attention was drawed back to Grissom. "You're working the Missing Person's case alone. Greg is working with Sophia."

"...okay..." she blinked, waiting a few moments before grabbing the paper from Grissom. "Right, I'll get going."

She was out the door in a flash, and before either of the two supervisors could tell him,Greg was out after her. "Hey, Sara!" he reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. "You gonna miss me?"

"Nah," she turned and smiled at him. "I'll see you as soon as I get back anyways."

"So... do I get my kiss," he asked devillishly, stepping closer to her. "Or do I have to show up to work tomorrow wearing black slacks and a painted-on bow-tie?"

"Don't forget the neon blue hair," she reminded.

"I was thinking of hot pink this time," he flashed her a joking grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe another time Greg."

"You _always_ say that," he whined.

"And I always mean it."


	2. Seriously

**Seriously**

_"Go and ask him out!" Charlie winked at her, nudging her towards the DNA lab. "I mean... he's been sending you goo-goo eyes ever since you showed up, and that was three months ago! Get your turn while you have the chance!"_

_"You see," she glared at the woman with her. "That's what makes me _not_ wanna ask him out... you make him sound like a player or a jiggalo or something..."_

_"He isn't one?" Charlie glanced into the DNA lab at the topic of their conversation; today Greg Sanders was wearing semi-tight black jeans and a bright green button down shirt, which he forgot to button down, underneath his usual white lab jacket. "Could of fooled me..."_

_"And that makes it even worse," she groaned, but continued to the DNA lab, if a bit hesitantly, with her swabs. "Hey, Greg? Can you process this for me?" He looked up at her suddenly, startled at her presence._

_"Sure," he grinned, taking the swabs at her. "But you know... until next month, I'm still an intern..."_

_"You offically graduate next month?" she asked, leaning against the counter that separated him. His cheeks went slightly red and he avoided looking at her... she checked the neckline of her top, which was slipping down._

_"Y-yeah..." he studdered. She refrained from laughing as he has for visible force himself not to look at her. "I'm hoping to get a job at Vegas... they have an possition opening up for a lab technician. I just have to be there for my interview in a week..."_

_"Oh," the knowledge that he was leaving left her strangely... empty. "So... I guess that's why all the ladies that haven't dated you yet are on a rampage to snatch you up?"_

_"Yeah," he chuckled, glancing at her only to deepen his blush. "It's great to have them chasing after me for once..."_

_"Well, have fun," she shook her head and stood up straight, turning to leave. She paused at the door though, debating for a second whether to ask... "Hey Greg, you aren't a jiggalo, are you?"_

_There was a pause..._

_"Would you like to find out?"_

Sara woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock, and spent several restless minutes trying to find it in the dark. As soon as the unholy sound ended she breathed a sigh of relief, then slowly started to get up. First she pulled open her heavy draps, blinking stupidly into the blinding light, before she started finding articles of clothing and heading off for a shower.

She tapped the keyboard of her laptop as she passed it.

Fifteen minutes of scalding hot water, fresh clothes and a cup of coffee later, she was sitting infront of said laptop, browsing through her Emails; Recently, the people she had known at the San Fransico lab had been in contact with her, sending her funny jokes and reminising over old times... they wanted to have a reunion next month, wanted to know if she'd heard from Greg. She would always chuckled to herself and avoid the question.

Today Tasha and Charlie had both sent her a truck load of pictures that she hadn't remembered them taking. Then again, they were both procrastinators with everything but their work, which might explain why she never saw them...

She studdied them one by one, each one bringing a smile to her face. Her coffee almost ended up on the screen when she saw one of Greg... it had obviously been put through many hours of photoshop for him to appear to be wearing nothing but a leaf, standing in his old DNA lab...

She started typing a message as it printed out.

_Hey Gals!_

_Right... you know, I have been avoiding your question of if I've seen Greg... the truth is that he phoned me 13 months ago, and 13 days later we were walking along a moonlit beach holding hands and staring in each other's eyes... and 13 weeks ago I found out I'm pregnate!_

_Please note the sarcasiam._

_The REAL truth is that when I came out to Vegas to work with Gil Grissom, (you guys remember him, don't you?) he was working as in the DNA lab. Except that it was his, rightfully, he was the lab technician, no intern reports to take care of. No, I haven't dated him at all... infact, neither of us really mention San Fransico to any of our friends, only in passing or a few times when we're the last ones at breakfast. Oh, and he's a CSI now! Don't worry, I'll tell him about the reunion._

_Oh, that one picture was... amusing. Did Sam teach you guys how to use Photoshop or did you pay him to do that? Because I don't think he'd allow it any other way..._

_Look at the time! I'm going to be late, AGAIN, because of you guys! I have a missing person's case to close up, and if I get demoted, I'm blaming you guys!_

_Luv ya forever,_

_Sara_

Looking at the time again, she was indeed cutting it short... grabbing the photoshop of Greg she dashed out of her appartment, having to go back in to get everything else she needed before locking up... then having to unlock everything, get out of the door, and lock up again.

_'This just isn't my week...' _she thought to herself as she waited in the elevator to get to the ground floor. _'Though I have to admit, being in touch with the lab sure does bring up some memories... and this picture will make for great blackmail.'_

She almost didn't realise when she was on the main floor, the elevator almost closing as she stepped out. Sighing she waved to the doorman and went to find her car.

Fourty-five minutes of traffic and another coffee later brought her to the Crime Lab, just on time. She rushed to the breakroom, only to find Greg there with Nick, who must of been on a break... she had to do a doubletake on Greg.

He was wearing black slacks, no shirt, and had dyed his hair hot pink. She could only guess that when he turned around he would have a painted-on bow-tie...

"Sara!" Nick called to her, and they all looked. "Please tell Greg that he looks rediculious and that he should change!"

"I don't know," Sara laughed. The bow-tie was hot pink too... She sat down across from him. "I mean... a few of my friends from San Fransico got a picture of him, _somehow_, and photoshoped it, and I have to say that this is better than the photoshop..."

Greg paled, but tried to keep his composure. "Your friends? Who, pray tell, might they be?"

"Don't play stupid Greg," Sara rolled her eyes. "I think that even from this distance the thought of you still makes Charlie drool..."

"I doubt it!" he snapped, turning away in the mild resemblance of a trodden on puppy. Nick blinked.

"I know it's probably not my business..." he broke in. "But what's all this about?"

"I intermed in San Fransico for two years," Greg explained, still not looking at Sara.

"So you two knew each other before Sara came here?" Nick grinned. "Why didn't cha guys tell us?"

"You never asked," they both chorused. They chuckled, and Sara slid the photoshop across the table to Greg, who grabbed it before Nick or Warrick could. He choked on his breathe.

"What?" immediately he had to hold it tightly to his chest so that the older man couldn't see it. "How... who... when..?"

"Tasha and Charlie," Sara laughed. "With Photoshop, and hell if I should know when... and don't both burning it or ripping it up or anything, it's on my computer. I can simply Email it to these two if I wanted."

"You evil bitch..." he glared, and she smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Hey!" Nick shot him a look that clearly stated, 'don't say that!'. "No need to get violent over this... but I would like to know more about your guys' time together in San Fransico."

"He was never serious," Sara started to list. "He always goofed off, he flirted with everyone in sight, male or female, he dated most of the population of the lab, male or female, and he had the rest of the female population chasing after him the month prior to when he switched jobs."

"Hey, you were chasing me too!" He pointed out, glaring slightly. Nick leaned back, sensing a debate.

"I did not," Sara glared.

"You flirted the most out of everyone," he grinned.

"Flirting is harmless."

"But you were serious about it."

"I was not."

"That's why you saw me off at the airport?"

"We were friends!"

"And we aren't now?"

"You know what I mean..."

"How come no one else came?"

"Because you didn't tell them when your plane was leaving?"

"So you waited at the airport for an unknown amount of time waiting for me to show up?"

"...No?"

"Ha! I was right!"

"You were not," Sara sighed as she stood up slowly. "Now come on... we're both probably late now."

"I'm not going until I get that kiss you _still_ owe me," he said stubbornly.

"I wasn't serious," she taunted as she started to leave. "I don't owe you any kiss."

"We stood under the mistletoe, that means I should of gotten a kiss," she could feel his glare.

"Should of," she sang over her shoulder as she left. "But didn't!"

She looked back after a few dozen steps to see him talking with Nick again. She sighed to herself and continued to Grissoms office...

Just as she was about to enter it, someone stopped her. She turned around, having just enough of a glance into Grissom's office to know that both he and Sophia were looking at him before she was being kissed... she kissed the person back... when he lungs screamed for air she pulled away, only to look at Greg, now wearing a nice, white shirt, the top of his bow-tie just visible.

"That, was serious," he muttered before slipping around her and entering the office.


	3. Landing

**Landing**

_As he sulked through the ever pressing crowd of people, he couldn't help but want to turn back... would he ever again see the people from his lab? Would he ever again see Sara?_

_One question was answered as he came up to his gate, and the girl of his dreams was waiting there..._

_"Sara?" she turned around and smiled._

_"Hey... I thought I'd missed you," she came up and hugged him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'll miss you ya know... Charlie's my best pal, Sam is the best listener, Tasha always makes me smile, but none of them are all three..."_

_"So I'm your best pal?" he grinned, though she couldn't see it._

_"In a manner of speaking," she pulled away to look at him, and he couldn't help up ask..._

_"Did you come to give me my goodbye kiss?" he leaned forwards, the distance between them diminishing..._

_She stepped away._

_"No," she shook her head. "No, another time, I just came to say farewell. Have a nice time in Vegas..."_

_"This could be the last time we ever see each other," he blinked at her, hurt. "And I don't get my kiss?"_

_"It's a garuntee," she smiled again. "To make sure that we see each other again... now, one day you'll either come back, or I'll go out to Vegas. Either way, you'll get your kiss, and we'll get to see each other..."_

_"You'll miss me that much?" he held back the tears that suddenly wanted to fall from his eyes._

_"Nah," she joked. "I'll see you when you come back... right?"_

_"Of course," he bit his lip, grinning. "Well... I have a plane to catch... farewell..."_

"Greg," someone shook his shoulder, forcing him awake. He groaned, only to look into the eyes of Sara Sidle, CSI extrodinaire...

"Mornin'..." he grinned. "Am I still dreaming?"

"You must be," she rolled her eyes. "Come on, the plane's about to land..."

"Plane?" He blinked. "Okay... what happened while I was asleep?"

"Reunion, remember?" she sighed. "Grissom gave us both a week off so that we could go to our reunion."

"Right..." he stretched as much as he could in his seat, looking out of the window. "Nice to see the sea again... hey, did we ever get together?"

"You've only been pestering me about it for months," she muttered.

"Well... did we?" his grin grew.

"No," he could picture her eyes rolling. "We didn't."

"Darn..." he sat back. "That would of been a happy ending... have I mentioned that your a great kisser?"

"About a million times each day," she said, obviously annoyed. He settled with staring back out of the window; he didn't need to get his head chewed off so early in the morning...

When they got off of the plane, people kept waving at them... it took his sleep deprived mind a few seconds to register who exactly was waving, but by then his oxygen supply was being sucked away as a red head practically pounced on him with kisses... with much help from Sara and another girl, Tasha, the red head got off of him.

"Nice to see you too Charlie," he murmured, trying to get his breath back. Charlie giggled.

"Heard you became a CSI," Tasha whistled silently. "Congrads."

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "I also played tonsil tennis with our lovely Miss Sidle over there, and she hasn't forgiven me yet."

"Stop gloating."


	4. Reunion

**Reunion**

_"Hey," she looked up at him as he approached her. "I was wondering... would you like to go out with me?"_

_"Ive been here a week," was her response._

_"So...?" he blinked. "I could help you get to know the town, it'll be great!"_

_"I don't even know your name," she turned back to her work, scanning over the notes of a 4-19._

_"Sanders," he gestured to himself. "Greg Sanders... and who might you be?"_

_"A James Bond hater."_

"Come on Sara!" she opened her eyes, looking to see who was interrupting her thoughts: Greg. "Come dance! It'll be fun!" The sounds of Mission Impossible made her glare.

"No thanks," she muttered.

He sighed and sat down beside her. "Great to be here again, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged. "Not big deal."

"You're trying to tell me that you don't enjoy seeing everyone again?" Greg gave her a side-long glance. "Come on... look over there, it's Damien; he always had a crush on you. Why don't you go dance with him?"

"You always had a crush on me too," she pointed out.

"So why don't you dance with me?" he looked straight at her, wagging his eyebrows. She laughed.

"I hate this song," she responded. "I just wanna pig out on cake and then go watch the sunset..."

"I don't know about the sunset," he said as he stood up. "But I can get the cake right now... be back in a flash!"

"Wait!" it was too late, it was inside the crowd of people. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration; was she getting all the wrong signals, or was she giving them? Sometimes it seemed like he really wanted to go out with her, other times it seemed like he just wanted to be her friend... and it was confusing! Did she want to date him or just be friend? Did _he _want to date _her_ or just be friends?

"Just ask him..." the voice startled her, and she turned to look at Charlie.

"Ask who what?" she played dump, fingering the napkin infront of her.

"Ask Greg out," Charlie laughed. "It's obvious you still have feelings for him..."

"Still?" she turned to look at the red head who was getting up to leave. "How can I still have feelings for him? I never had feelings for him to begin with!"

"Now that's a lie and we both know it," the red head grinned, before disappearing into the crowd as well... only to be replaced by Greg.

"Hey," he smiled as he placed a rather large plate infront of her... the piece of cake he had gotten summed up about the circumference of the plate. He passed her a fork. "Now... you do have to share with me, but now we can pig out! No sunset though, sorry..."

"No problem..." she blinked at him, a hesitant smile coming to her lips before she looked back out to the crowd. "And... I guess you were right... I am excited about seeing all my old friends again..."

"I knew you would be."


End file.
